


Staying in bed cuddling all day

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Staying in bed cuddling all day

“Are you going to leave your bedroom at all today?” Gabe questioned from the door frame, leaning against it with his arms crossed and a look of curiosity in his eyes.

“Nope.” You spoke with your eyes still on the tv but as you heard Gabe chuckle from the other side of the room your lips turned up at the corners and you lifted your duvet for him.

He practically jumped into the bed, jostling you as he settled himself until you were both laughing and huddling against the cold in the air. With your feet tangling together you sat, shoulders touching as Gabe took the remote from your grasp and immediately changed the channel.

“Hey, I was watching that!

“You’ve seen that a hundred times, now this. This is a classic!” He rolled his eyes at your mocking pout. Leaning closer to you he rolled until he was pulling something out of his back pocket and throwing it onto your lap.

Your eyes widened and smile lit up the room, all was forgotten as you opened the packet of rainbow fizzy laces. Sugar immediately fell all over the covers but that was the last of your worries as you cuddled together from the bitter cold outside as you playfully fed one another sweet treats and watched ‘classic’ movies all day long.


End file.
